Joey Marquez
Joey Marquez (Joey, Tsong; born on October 7, 1957 in Mabalacat, Pampanga) is a Filipino actor, politician and former professional basketball player in the Philippine Basketball Association. He was born to Artemio Marquez, Sr. and Teresita Esguera Perez. His siblings include Via Hoffman, Melanie Marquez and Babes Marquez. He was city mayor of Parañaque, Philippines from 1995 to 2004, and ran but lost the congressional race in May 2004. Marquez ran again as mayor of Parañaque in the 2010 elections, but lost. He is a contract artist of ABS-CBN. Before embarking on a career as an actor-comedian, Marquez played for Presto Fun Drinks, later known as the Great Taste Coffee Makers, from 1981 to 1983 before moving to Gilbey's Gin, which would later be popularly known as Barangay Ginebra San Miguel, under legendary playing-coach Robert Jaworski beginning the 1984 season. He played briefly for Hills Brothers Coffee/Alaska in 1987 before leaving the game for good to become a full-time actor. TV career Marquez was one of the 1987 cast of seven in Palibhasa Lalake, the longest running sitcom on Philippine television (spanning 12 successful years), with Richard Gomez, Gloria Romero, Cynthia Patag, Amy Perez, Carmina Villaroel and Apa Ongpin. Marquez was included in the S-Files roster of hosts after he successfully pinch-hit for Paolo Bediones when Paolo went to the US to interview some famous Hollywood celebrities to be featured on the show. TV shows Movies Political positions * Municipal Vice Mayor, City of Parañaque, July 1992 to June 1995 * Municipal Mayor, City of Parañaque, July 1995 to 1998 * City Mayor, City of Parañaque, 1998 to June 30, 2004 Others * Senior Executive Vice President, Vice Mayor's League of the Philippines, 1992 to 1995 * Board Member, City Vice Mayor's League of the Philippines, 1998 * Member, Executive Committee Metropolitan Dev't Authority (MMDA), 1999 * Chairman, MMDA Sports Committee, 1999 * Member, MMDA Appropriations Committee, 2000 * Member, Metro Manila South Council, 2001 to June 30, 2004 Educational background * College – Angeles University, BSC – Accounting, 1985 * High School – Arellano University, Secondary Education, 1981 * Grade School – Holy Trinity, Elementary Education, 1975 Seminars/training programs * Program for Senior Managers in Government (SMG) held at Harvard University, Cambridge, Massachusetts. Commendations/awards * Gintong Ama Awardee for Public Service and Entertainment June 18, 2000 – given by Golden Father and Mother Foundation, Inc. * Outstanding Filipino Achiever for 1999 for Government Public Service Given by the Philippine Jaycess, Inc. (Kalookan "Bantayog Jaycees") * Most Outstanding Mayor 2000 Bestowed by the National Press Club of the Philippines * Most Outstanding Public Servant Awarded by a non-government organization * Most Outstanding Mayor 1997 Awarded by the Department of the Interior and Local Government (DILG) * Most Outstanding Local Government Unit External links * IGMA.TV, Profile of Joey Marquez * * GMA NEWS.TV/video, Joey Marquez appeals, post bail * GMA NEWS.TV/video, Joey Marquez, convicted for graft Yaoi Artist Interview *Yamimaru Enjin Category:Filipino seme actors Category:Filipino actors Category:Filipino comedians Category:Filipino actor–politicians Category:Filipino basketball players Category:Filipino television actors Category:Filipino television personalities Category:Filipino film actors Category:Filipino television directors Category:Filipino film directors Category:Filipino people of Indian descent Category:Kapampangan people Category:People from Parañaque Category:People from Pampanga Category:Mayors of places in the Philippines Category:Alaska Aces (PBA) players Category:Barangay Ginebra San Miguel players Category:Living people Category:1957 births